The GhostHelms Archon
by Pugums
Summary: Young guardsmen Corva meats his first Dark Eldar and soon wishes he hadnt. Can he esape from Coomarragh or will he be a permanent play thing to the GostHelm Kabal?
1. Corva's Captive

The dark of the cave was pitch black and quite. A single beam of light streamed down from the ceiling revealing a single sleek form. A beautiful woman stood amidst the light. Skin white as snow and hair red as blood done in a ponytail. Her ears were tapered to long points and she adorned a suit of spiked white armor with an eerie green glow. Carrying a long slender black blade with glowing green lettering etched into it that seemed to move and with her other hand she drug it over her ace as if she was tired. Young Private Corva looked upon her in awe thinking to himself "This is our enemy, this is the sadistic creatures I have heard of." He shouldered his rifle as he hid in the darkness "surely it can't be." He continued to think. Suddenly she turned her head towards him. Corva felt a chill go up his spine as she starred at him with almost glowing green eyes "There's no way she can see me, right." He thought when suddenly with an unemotional voice she spoke.

"There's no use hiding boy, I can see you even in this darkness." Corva jumped out of his place and told the slender woman to put down her weapons and turn herself in, he had his lasgun raised and ready to fire and his night vision goggles working perfectly. His armor buckled and creaked as he took a few steps out of cover revealing him to the woman. His green flack vest and helmet both bared the symbol of the 10th Cadian airborne. His lasgun adorned with a bayonet he "I said drop your weapons." She smiled at him weekly as sheathed her blade in the dirt. "You're a dark eldar." Corva said sarcastically "you sure don't act like one." Her smile suddenly turned into an emotionless stare again as she spoke.

"Well there are times to be civil and times to be…" She paused and had a look of thought. Corva cocked his head to the side as he activated the vox. communicator " Sargent Caleb I've found one of the Xeno's she's alone and appears to have given up." He paused as he gestured to her "Get on your knees and be quiet." She smiled again this time though instead of being week it was beautiful and caused Corva to feel the same chill from before. "Sargent what are my orders." He said over the vox. Again. She did as he ordered and sat there calmly with a blank expression on her ace once again. Suddenly a crackle over the Vox. but no voice came through. "damn cave." Corva thought gripping his lasgun tighter. "it's breaking up the signal." She smiled again and then spoke once more.

"you know I have ears, I know your comrades cannot hear you and that you cannot hear them." Another chill rode up Corva's spine as she said this. "Tough talk coming from my captive." He stammered out. A cold sweat began to drip down his face, his hands began to slightly tremble and he took in a gulp of air. "Calm down, she's your prisoner she can't do anything to harm you." Corva suddenly approached her and grabbed hold of the blade placed in the dirt. The woman didn't move an inch, just stared at him with intrigue in her eyes. "what are you thinking?" Corva said as he pulled out the blade and moved it further away from her. She then looked to where he placed the blade and back to him.

"Why so hostile little one. There's no reason." She said emotionless once again. "I'm just curious of you, that's all." Corva Snickered at her words. He pulled up the goggles over his eyes revealing young blue eyes. "Curious he said, have you even heard the stories of your people." He pulled the mask rom his face as he said this. "pirates, raiders, and mercenaries alike. The Dark Eldar come from out of nowhere killing, rapping, pillaging and those are the lucky ones." She smiled.

"yes those we take are tortured and enslaved for as long as they can live, until there soul is given to Slannesh, she who thirst's for all souls." Corva jumped back as she said this with vigor she had yet to show. "yes I hear these stories and if you wonder if they are true or not." She stopped and smirked "Yes, yes they are." Corva looked upon her with disgust. "And what might you be curious o me xeno. I see the question in your eyes, I just don't know what it is." She giggled at him and Corva at first blushed when he heard this and then he felt disgusted with himself for thinking such thoughts. " oh so it's funny now." He said. " you think you try and mess with my head, do ya. Well it won't work."

" oh don't worry young man, I'm not trying to mess with your head. I'm just curious." Corva gestured at her to continue. " you've already answered two of my questions without realizing it. First was your eye color, a beautiful blue. Oh yes I love them." She said while rubbing her chin. "Next was your nose and lips, and yes I was right the shape is perfect." Corva looked at her shocked in what she was saying. " and the only question not answered is this." She said while standing up. Suddenly footsteps could be heard in the cave when Sargent Caleb and the rest of Corva's squad came in.

" get back on your knees." Corva shouted at her as he readied his lasgun. " private get the hell away from her." Sargent Caleb shouted. " that's there leader." A dread look creped upon Corvas face. She raised her head and suddenly went from the emotionless ace to a sadistic smile. Sargent Caleb unleashed bolts of energy from his lasgun and the rest of his squad followed in suit. But instead of the bolts meeting there target they warped around her as If reality had turned against them. She laughed loudly and said " you think you can beat me." A sadistic chuckle as she clutched her stomach. " You pathetic monkeys can't win, why don't you die now." Suddenly the fingertips of her gauntlets transformed into long blades. Sargent Caleb charged at her, bayonet mounted as he yelled out.

" Come on boys." As he fired again and again. "For the Emperor." The rest of the squad continued to fire at her with no avail. Suddenly with lightning speed she moved forward shooting past Sargent Caleb who suddenly crumpled into a ball of blood and body parts. Corva looked on in horror as she leaped through his squad tearing them to pieces. One solider attempted to fight back and was quickly lacerated by the blades on her fingers. Then leaping back she grabbed her blade Corva had placed aside and continued her onslaught removing the legs of the nearest guardsmen. When suddenly he began to writhe in pain his veins constricted and blood blackened, the guardsmen she hacked the legs off of was suffering from the blades cruel poison.

What was left off the squad looked in horror. " let's get the hell out of here." One of them yelled in terror and as they attempted to flee the Dark Eldar woman leapt to them quickly jabbing them with the blade. And as they all ell to the ground, writhing in pain she walked casually towards Corva who had now completely frozen in terror of what he witnessed. When he realized she was standing before him he started to back away until he ran into a wall. The screams o agony from the guardsmen afflicted by the poison filled the cave. Using a blade on her finger she sliced the strap of Corva's helmet and the flipped it off his head. " Oh yes, perfect." As Corva's helmet ell to the ground it revealed short golden blonde hair. She licked her lips and said " you will be a perfect pet." She got really close to Corva and then lunged in kissing him deeply. As she pulled away she snickered and said. " Before your life is over you will learn the true depths of pain and pleasure." The last thing Corva saw of his world was the mighty spire that stood proudly in the middle of a great city burning to ash as the warp enveloped him as he was taken to Commoragh.


	2. The Begining of Pain

"Chain him hear." One of the Dark Eldar warriors yelled out to the others dragging Corva towards the Raider craft. Corva looked up to see the pointed bow of the hovercraft. Its sleek shape was only broken up by protruding blades and hanging corpses of freshly mutilated guardsmen. The craft was a pale white and like the armor of the dark eldar around him, it gave off an eerie green glow. As the warriors hoisted him onto the vessel Corva saw several captured guardsmen and local civilians aboard. As the dark eldar went to chain him with the rest a familiar voice spoke.

"Wait, not there." Corva looked to see the female Dark Eldar that mutilated his squad and captured him. "Chain him to my throne." She pointed towards a large black marble throne that sat before the command counsel. As they dragged me there one of the guardsmen on the floor lashed out at one of the warriors, but he fell short and ell face first on the grated floor. Before he could stand back up the warrior was already upon him stomping on his head and pressing it into the grate. When the dark eldar finally let up the guardsmen slowly rose up clasping his face. Blood was pouring from his face and it was hard to make out how bad it was. He slowly crawled back to the group of slaves while being taunted by the vile xeno.

Suddenly a strange looking dark eldar approached the woman on the throne. His helmet was different from the rest. It was black and dawned two horns while still giving off the same eerie glow as the rest. He placed the immense black blade he carried carefully upon the ground before her and then kneeled. "My lady, Archon Doaen-Shaa." He bowed his head to the ground while both hands remained placed upon the blade.

"Raise your head Incubi, there is no need for you to treat me as such." She said waving her hand towards him. "The raid is no place for formalities." The Incubi arose from his position and slung his blade over one shoulder with ease. His armor moving almost as if it was part of him. He turned towards the city and looked upon the great spire in the center. Corva followed his gaze towards the spire to see a large flash of purple light. Emerging from what appeared to be a massive cloud of energy an imperial cruiser. "The monkeys have arrived." He said with a joyful tone. "More meat for my Klaive." As he placed his second hand upon the blade of his mighty weapon stroking it as if it was a pet.

"No Gauntla." Doaen said coldly. "We have completed our raid and have plenty of fresh souls to take back. The monkeys have arrived too late." She smiled with these words as she crossed her legs over one another. As the to xeno's spoke to one another Corva attempted to remove his shackles and run when he felt a sharp pain run across his back. One of the warriors had noticed and sliced across Corva's back with a dagger. Corva yelped in pain as he reached for his back, as he did the warrior grabbed his forehead and placed the dagger upon his throat.

"Try it again and you will wish I..." the warrior could not finish his sentence before a swift kick was delivered to his head. Gauntla was standing over Corva looking upon the warrior who fell off the raider from Guantla's strong kick. "Know your place worm." He spoke with great displeasure in his voice. "That belongs to our Archon. Next time you forget that I wi…." As he spoke Doaen stood and looked down at the warrior silencing Gauntla.

She stepped down from the raider towards the fallen dark eldar who had stood up and bowed his head to her. "I'm sorry my lady I did not mean." Doaen raised her index finger to her lips and walked closer to the warrior. She embraced him and whispered to his ear. "it is not your fault young one, it is mine. I have not distilled enough discipline in you." She said letting him go and walking away. The warrior lowered his head and sighed in relief. Suddenly the sound of rattling chains filled the air. Doaen had in her hand a large hook attached to the back of the raider and with a swift motion dug it into the warrior's thigh. He screamed out in pain as he fell to the ground grabbing at the hook. Doaen stepped upon his chest and lowered her ace to his. "That is why you shall teach your brothers and sisters how.

Doaen mounted the raider once again and as Corva looks abound to the other warriors, instead of fear or distain in their faces from the sight of the injured comrade they smiled and cheered on as Doaen sat upon her throne once more placing her hand upon Corvas head. A feeling of dread creped over him as she spoke. "you see, this is the Dark Eldar." She chuckled upon these words and Corva smacked her hand away. Upon this act Guantla readied himself to strike but was waived away by his mistress. "how old are you boy?" Corva remained silent thinking o only killing her. She nodded towards Guantla who delivered a swift punch to Corvas left cheek. The spiked knuckles o his armor digging into Corva's ace. "Oh try not to ruin his face Guantla." Doaen said with a worried look that quickly turned back to a sadistic smile. "that's my favorite part." Guantla nodded back to her and the continued to unleash a volley of blows upon Corvas back. Each strike gouging into his body until Corva fell. Guantla reached down and grabbed Corva by the collar o his uniform. "one more time monkey or you join the warrior over there." She pointed to the warrior rom earlier who was still struggling to remove the hook in his leg. "how old are you?"

Corva muttered "I...Im...m sixteen." He somehow managed to fight through the pain in his cheek while he spoke and then spat the blood pooling his mouth upon the ground. When Gauntla Struck Corva it ripped a hole in his cheek. "please don't hurt me anymore." Corva whimpered. Guantla released him letting Corva fall to the floor. Corva curled up into a ball as tears ran down his face. Doane Smile grew even larger than before. She suddenly twisted in her throne and placed her feet upon Corva's back digging her heals into his wounds.

Corva screamed out in pain. "don't' hurt me he says." Doaen cackled as she pulled her feet off of him. "then who should I hurt instead." turning to the crowd of slaves. "well boy If not you then who." Corva raised his head and looked upon the frightened group. Corva's gaze ell upon a beautiful young girl who was huddled between two older people probably her parents. Doane seeing that someone else's beauty caught Corva's eye immediately stood and looked down at him. Smiling she said "good choice little one, I'm going to love cutting on her." Doane said gesturing to Guantla. Corva attempted to protest but a nearby warrior placed his boot upon Corvas back to hold him after Doane gestured to him.

Guantla pushed his way through the crowd towards her he had to be at least seven feet tall and easily dwarfed anyone there. He grabbed the Girl by her hair and began to drag her away when her father attacked him. Gauntla easily dodged and picked up the old man with one hand. Looking to his mistress Doane gave him thumbs down and a smirk. Using his blade he severed the man in half and handed the body o to some warriors. The man was still alive and attempting to push his organ back into his body. The warriors bound his hands with chain and hung him from the raiders bow. Guantla then drug the young girl to Doane who rose from her throne.

"it's almost a shame." Doane said as she stroked the young girls face. "I almost feel sorry for you little one, well almost." At that moment Doane scratched across the young girls face causing her to all to the ground screaming. She the signaled to the eager warriors around her who quickly drug the young girl below deck were her screams could be heard or all others. "Shall we go?" Doane said with satisfaction while watching the imperial shuttles descend to the city. "oh and did we finish in time." She looked towards Guantla. He nodded and handed Doane a strange device. She looked upon the city and upon the first shuttle touching down she squeezed her hand coating the city in flame. The last thing Corva remembered o his home was the mighty spire still standing strong among a city aflame as he was enveloped by the warp and entered the webway to Commaragh.


End file.
